Movie Marathons and Love Triangles
by Lovewriting12345
Summary: Random one-shot. TIme placement is sometime after Antonio arrives. The rangers convince Ji to let them have a movie marathon. What will happen? Sorry I suck at summaries and I don't want to ruin it. I want the whole story to be a surprise :


**This is kind of based on a different fanfiction by Grass King with the whole movie night idea. I thought it was cute and interesting and I had a different idea to go along with it. I hope you like this and more of my other story to come soon. I had some different ideas for when I started writing this yesterday but I didn't save the first version. I can't decide if I like this better or if I like the other version that I barely remember more. Enjoy! And don't forget to review so I can know what you think! :) :) **

"Can we please have a movie marathon?" Ji shook his head at Mike again. "Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASEEEEEEEE!"

"I want you all to be alert. From what it looks like, Master Xandred's attacks are getting stronger."

"What if I promise that we won't watch a movie past twelve? That's Kevin's usual bed time."

Mentor Ji pondered the idea for a moment. "Well I guess you can have some fun tonight.

"Yes! Transformers here I come!" Mike ran to his room to find all the DVD's he wanted to watch.

"You boys have fun. Emily let's go give each other manicures!" Mia put the magazine she was reading down and helped Emily off of the couch.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Emily and Mia skipped to their room but were stopped by Mike.

"There is no way that you two are missing this epic movie marathon."

"I really don't want to sit through five hours of action and horror movies, Mike." Mia loved her romance movies.

"Same here, I nearly peed my pants watching _When A Stranger Calls_ and _The Uninvited_." Emily was not a fan of scary movies.

"Well I'll protect you Emily. You don't have to worry about that and come on! It will be fun! You two need some action movies in your life. Maybe it will give you some ideas."

"Ideas about what?"

"Ideas about how to take a nighlock down or maybe even one of us manly men."

"Well, I guess it could be fun. Mia if you're in, I'm in."

"Alright fine, we'll watch the movies with you."

"Great!"

"I just want to put on my pajamas first. I'll probably fall asleep."

"Okay but be quick. The movie will start in five minutes." Emily and Mia got changed quickly and joined the four boys in the TV room to watch the first movie.

Mia took a seat next to Kevin on the floor. She sat close hoping that he would protect her if she got scared. Emily went straight for the couch and sat between Jayden and Mike. She didn't want to nominate anyone as her protector. Subconsciously, she sat next to her two favorite boys. She couldn't choose whom she liked better on the outside but on the inside she made her choice. Antonio sat in a chair by himself with the popcorn.

"You aren't going to eat all of that are you?" Emily gave Antonio a concerned look.

"Oh no sweetheart, you can have some too if you like." Antonio gave Emily the bowl and her eyes lit up. Mike pressed play and the movie began.

At ten the rangers had watched three movies and everyone was beginning to get a bit tired. "What's the next movie?" Emily took a sip of her lemonade.

"I was thinking Eclipse because you girls have been so patient in letting us watch our movies."

"Really? You don't have to watch it. Emily and I don't even like it that much."

"Well in that case, we can watch another horror movie."

"NO! I'll watch Eclipse. I'll watch anything but another horror movie. I was too scared to move during the last movie."

"But you had three of us to protect you."

"Don't you mean four?" Emily eyed Kevin who was staring at Mia lovingly. Emily was the only one who noticed.

"No, Kevin is Mia's protector. You are sitting between Mike and I. You didn't restrain from grabbing one of our arms every second."

"Well you guys didn't help me at all. I was still scared."

"I promise to be better at it this time."

"Fine, we can watch another horror movie." Mike and Jayden high-fived behind Emily's head. "Have you guys ever seen Twilight?"

"Nope. What's it about anyways?"

"This girl Bella falls in love with a vampire and bad stuff happens and then her werewolf best friend falls in love with her and more bad stuff happens and yeah."

"The love triangle part sounds familiar." Antonio smiled to himself. Mia and Kevin laughed quietly because they were the only others who knew what Antonio was talking about.

"What love triangle isn't familiar? I can't decide if I'd like to be in one or not." Emily looked from Mike to Jayden quickly. Her mind raced and she realized that she might already be in one. "At the same time, I feel like choosing between two guys is really hard."

"It can't be that hard. Try it right now. Who do you want to be your 'official' protector for this next movie? Mike or Jayden?" Emily looked at both boys. Antonio was having fun messing with his friends and the way they felt. He knew that Mike definitely like Emily and that Jayden was still deciding but he knew that his best friend was hiding his true feelings to protect her.

"Ummm…." Emily got up and grabbed her glass. "Let's just watch the movie. I'm going to get more lemonade."

"Are we going to watch Friday the 13th or what?" Kevin asked. Everyone learned that Kevin could be a movie fanatic if they forced him to be one. He loved horror movies and was excited to watch more. Mike and Jayden were just staring at the door waiting for Emily to come back. "Please tell me you aren't going to fight over who gets to protect Emily."

"You take me as a twelve year old, Kevin. I was just—nothing. Yeah let's watch the movie."

Kevin laughed at Jayden. He was a different person when he was in love. Emily came back and the movie began. The last thing any of the rangers remembered was watching some either get killed or someone about to get killed. Emily had spit out her lemonade watching the first person get killed and then threw popcorn every where. She clung onto Jayden's arm and then Mike's and then Jayden's again.

Jayden tried not to smile like an idiot when her face nuzzled into his shoulder. Right before she fell asleep she did the same thing to Mike. Both Mike and Jayden were having a secret competition. Somehow they both made the agreement that whoever Emily used for protection the most would "win" Emily. Emily fell asleep when the "score" was even and soon after the rest of the rangers fell asleep too.

Around two in the morning, Emily's head fell onto Jayden's shoulder and his eyes fluttered open alarmed. He smiled in relief seeing it was only Emily. _I so won_, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and the last thing he heard was Mentor Ji coming into to turn off the loud TV.

Emily woke up the next morning and found herself with a pillow and a blanket. She turned on her side and heard the crackle of popcorn. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking around. "Someone slept well." Antonio remarked eating an orange.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Mike found his way to his bed, Mia is taking a shower, Kevin is out for his morning jog and I don't know where Jayden is."

"Oh, was I the only one who slept here?"

"No, we all fell asleep. Do you want to hear what I find surprising?"

"Sure!"

"You used a certain red ranger as a pillow. Notice how the pillow you're using is red? I think Jayden put it there this morning." Emily blushed. She felt embarrassed that she used her leader as a pillow during the night.

"No need to be embarrassed. I don't think he minded it. I think he_ liked_ it."

Emily blushed an even deeper red. "You really think so?"

"I don't have that answer but maybe you have the answer to why you chose Jayden's shoulder." Emily yawned and thought to herself.

Maybe she had finally made her choice or maybe she finally realized what her mind had been trying to tell her for months now. She got up and got changed and then got breakfast and awaited the day ahead of her with a big smile. She had fun watching scary movies with her friends last night. Even if most of the movies made her want to crawl in a corner and never leave it unless she was assured no murderer was in the room looking for her.

**Not my best :) As always, I would love to add more detail but I think this is good enough...could be better in my opinion. But I'm just a perfectionist writer..hehe. I hope you liked it and if you didn't...well i would prefer if you didn't leave a hurtful review. **


End file.
